Deceit's Waltz
by Cardcaptor Ichigo
Summary: Romeo Juliet. Syaoran's and Sakura's familys hate one another. What happens when they fall in love and Sakura finds out his identity? She'll do anything to keep their love together. So what does a star eyed cross lover do? Better than summary.


**Hey all! I am back! I'm sorry my other stories (such as a Cinderella Story) are not being updated. My problem is I have so many ideas for stories, I just abandon one and move on to the next. This time that won't happen. I'm going to type 2 chapters at a time so that will never happen again! Well enjoy this story and please keep reading it! Ciao!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura in any way shape or form. Also this story is based around the plot of _Scribbler of Dreams _by Mary E. Pearson. If you enjoy this check out the real book which is probably much better than my amateur writing. Thx!**

* * *

"I hate the Li's!"

I have always hated the Li.

I was borne to hate the Li.

I turned my head around so I could see if my Mom heard what I said. If she heard she'd kill me. This day was as probably as hard as it is for me. Maybe harder. She poked her head in. She'd heard.

"Honey, you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah Mom," I said smiling, trying to sound perky. Perky. Perky my butt. "Tell Touya to start the car for me."

My mom sighed, "Sakura…."

I held up my hand, which I had just put nail polish on, "Don't start. It's only school. I'll be fine."

She nodded and left the room.

But the truth is everything wasn't fine. It was the opposite of fine. I was going to go to Twin Oaks the school that was built on Li land. The Li were the center of all my family's hardships. They put my dad in jail. My dad was accused of manslaughter and was shipped off to jail. He killed Jason Li, the father of the Li family. It was an accident some moving equipment started it all. My parents had done everything to let me and my brother go to a private school. Off of Li land.

The hate my family had nursed for generations was not casual dislike. It was full out war. I wanted it. I was it. The Li would pay.

I closed my eyes and blinked the memory away. That was the past. I smoothed down the front of my jean skirt and my yellow baby doll top. I pull my shoulder length, unruly, curly auburn hair in two pigtails.

"You'll never fit in Sakura Kinomoto," I whispered.

I blinked away the tears. I ran into the kitchen, grabbed a water and an apple and walked out the door.

It's go time. I grabbed my messenger bag and walk out the door. Fumbling with the keys in my hand I threw the keys at my brother Touya who was waiting in the passenger's seat. I jumped over the driver's seat door and slid into my seat. Touya started the car. But my Mom was to quick and walked up to my side.

"Now Sakura. Try and make some friends, and also watch out for Touya for me." She looked at me with sad, expectant eyes.

I hated the Li. But in response to my mother's question I just smiled. Another lie I probably wouldn't see Touya at all.

"Remember," My Mom said, "your name is Sakura Malone. I changed your records so no one would know your name. And it isn't a lie; your name is Malone too. It'll make things easier-right?"

It was a lie, no matter how you twisted it. I didn't want to betray my mother by saying so. So I kept silent. I wanted to be like normal seventeen year olds. Worrying about guys and popularity than running the company of Kinomoto Produce in less than twelve months. Wait did seventeen year olds even worry about this stuff? Man I was really out of the loop.

"Malone got it," Touya said. He leaned over my lap and honked the horn like it was the final ruling or something. He didn't care he shed the last name Kinomoto this summer when he joined the freshman soccer team. But you can't just shed a last name like a sock or shirt. I was a Kinomoto no matter how you put it. Period. Even if the school records say Malone.

We circled around the dirt drive and watched the workers pick the tomatoes off the stalks. They capped people rose and fell at a steady beat. At least some things won't change. The harvest was going good so far and no complications had arisen. We needed the money bad. All of the attorney's fees ate up our money like a hungry dog.

Two years ago, when the crop was good, Dad said we might be able to fix up the house a bit. God, the monster really needed it. The roof leaked, the porch sagged, and the white paint on the railing peeled off like dandruff. But that money was now long gone, and with it the dream.

When my Dad accidentally killed Jason Li eighteen months ago, everything changed.

"Are you honestly going to keep an eye on me?" Touya asked.

I had not intentions on doing such. Touya was the one with friends. Guys from the soccer team, girls from the mall, pretty much anyone really. Touya was anything but shy.

"I am not. Don't count on it." I said as we pulled up to the school.

"Like what are you going to do scribbled away in that stupid journal of yours? I don't want my friend thinking you're some weird freak."

"Well sorry at least I'm half way literate. Oops, to big of a word for you?"

That shut Touya up real quick. I searched my spine for the tingle of hate, the one that fueled my fire of hate. I tried to fan the embers, the hate I felt this morning. But I got nothing. The only thing I felt was alone. Very alone.

I pulled up to the school parking in the lot. The second we did Touya jumped over the door and ran for the entrance. I can't blame him. Our old mustang pulled into the parking lot like an old steam machine, like a fossil better left in a museum. It stuck out like a sore thumb in the parking lot of shiny Jeeps and Beemurs. Twin Oaks was so preppy it was pathetic.

"Touya wait don't forget to take the bus!" I called.

I heard a mumbled response and I assumed it was okay. But wait, what about me? I refused to go to orientation because I didn't want to go through the ordeal. I walked in a searched my school map for the room 125. I scanned the halls and finally found it. All the classes were the same it felt as if all day I was dropping pencils, passing papers wrong, and going backwards. I settled in a desk trying to fit in. Hoping my teacher wouldn't say, 'Oh look there is Sakura Kinomoto the daughter of the murderer.' But my teacher said no thing. Within minutes it felt that lunch was here and I hurried out of my 4th period class. I had only stepped out of the class when I heard "Yeah!"

I whipped around a saw two boys who looked like bookends I glared and moved past them. After they were out of sight I blushed. Why did they say that were they teasing me, was I just and outsider? I awkwardly hurried out of the halls past the lawn scattered with tables. All I knew was I was going in the wrong direction while everyone was sitting on the grassy lawn. I ran past.

Where the heck was I supposed to sit? I couldn't sit in my car. The seat probably was baking in the sun. I kept walking to a far secluded part of campus, which no one was near. I sat under a shady tree and relaxed. My eyed drooped and I snoozed. I opened my eyes. I wasn't alone. About twenty feet away a boy with golden brown hair was lying on the grass. He was wearing a battered white t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. He smiled in his sleep and then sat up and pulled out some paper. Did he write poetry too? No, he was moving in jerky movements, he was sketching. I pulled out my journal and started to jot down some words.

"Poetry?"

I looked up startled into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. They swallowed me up like a vortex.

"Uh, no. Just some ideas that come to me." I said hurriedly.

"Really," He said smiling. "Can I show you something?" I nodded. He pulled out a paper and there on the paper was me. A few simple lines but definitely me. "Wow," I said surprised, "That's really good."

He smiled, " I was wondering if I could draw you?"

"Sure," I said smiling too.

"Syaoran."

"Sakura."

I looked into his eyes and blushed.

Brrrrrriiiingggg.

Thank God. I could still feel his brown eyes burning into me as I walked off. I settled into math class and listened to Mr. Rowny drone on and on about angles. Honestly he could be talking about the exciting affair he had with Ms. Peak, the student teacher and I couldn't feel any different.

Man Syaoran was hot.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please give reviews I love reviews. Chapter two to come out soon! Thank you for reading! Ciao my fanfiction friends.**


End file.
